


'cause you're the only one, who brings light just like the sun

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Holiday, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent-Child Relationship, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: “Sir Nyx,” Regis called out, turning to face him, and he stepped forward. “My fair glaive, will you save me from this monster?” He asked with a grin as a face, bright red from laughter, peered over his shoulder.Nyx bowed playfully, his face still stretched into a wide smile. “I’m afraid, Your Majesty, that I would stand no chance against this foe. He is far too strong for me!” He declared. Noctis started giggling again and Nyx shared a smile with Regis, both of their eyes sparkling with mirth, as he stepped closer to his King and Prince. “Still, I must defend my King with my life,” he said, arranging his face into some semblance of solemnity, which was foiled by the way that his lips kept twitching upwards in a smirk. “Tickle attack.”





	'cause you're the only one, who brings light just like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV. The title of this fic is a line from Tom Walker's song "Just You and I" which I listened to on repeat while writing this because it is _soft_. Also, this is set in some sort of happy verse where the war has already ended or Regis and Nyx both survive or _something_ because this is fluff

“You ready?” He asked his companion softly, careful to make sure that his voice didn’t carry to their target from where he was crouched behind a copse of trees.

 

The small figure at his side nodded rapidly as he practically bounced in place with excitement, a bright grin on his face. “Uh-huh. I’m ready.” He said eagerly in a loud whisper, looking up at him not-quite-patiently.

 

Unable to help himself, Nyx grinned back down at him; gently squeezing the hand that rested on his shoulder.

 

All the while, he kept one eye on the man that they had been stalking.

 

“Okay then, little light,” he murmured, watching as their target twitched infinitesimally from where they stood on the dock, obviously knowing that they were there but pretending otherwise. “Go get him.”

 

With a gentle shove to get him moving, Noctis quickly launched himself forward with a quiet war cry – which was quite frankly the most adorable thing that Nyx had ever heard and that included his lover’s early morning, don’t make me get up whining as he snuggled into the quilts with a pout – leaping at the target and wrapping himself around his shoulders.

 

Regis stumbled theatrically, gasping in fake surprise as his son clung to his back like the little monkey he was.

 

“I’m under attack by a vicious monster,” he gasped out dramatically, a hand placed over his heart as he ‘tried’ to pull at the arms around his chest. He ‘failed’ and Noctis giggled brightly into his father’s back, roaring playfully. Nyx watched as his lover tried desperately to hide his loving smile even as he visibly melted at his son’s action.

 

He didn’t even attempt to hide his own as he leaned against a tree.

 

Watching them together, laughing and playing and just so _relaxed_ in a way that was so rare in Insomnia, Nyx was reminded of both how much they had all needed this small holiday and also just how much he loved them both.

 

“Sir Nyx,” Regis called out, turning to face him, and he stepped forward. “My fair glaive, will you save me from this monster?” He asked with a grin as a face, bright red from laughter, peered over his shoulder.

 

Nyx bowed playfully, his face still stretched into a wide smile. “I’m afraid, Your Majesty, that I would stand no chance against this foe. He is far too strong for me!” He declared. Noctis started giggling again and Nyx shared a smile with Regis, both of their eyes sparkling with mirth, as he stepped closer to his King and Prince. “Still, I must defend my King with my life,” he said, arranging his face into some semblance of solemnity, which was foiled by the way that his lips kept twitching upwards in a smirk. “ _Tickle attack_.”

 

“ _No!”_ Noctis cried out between gales of laughter when Nyx lunged, fingers going to sides and behind knees. He squirmed away, laughing and laughing and laughing until tears streamed down his face, trying desperately to escape from the tickle onslaught. “Stop, stop, stop, Nyx, please…” he begged as he laughed, clutching onto his father’s chest – having wriggled ‘round while trying to get away – and only hanging on by the arm his father had wrapped around his chest. Nyx paused.

 

“Stop?” He asked, fingers still ready continue.

 

Noctis looked at him and nodded, taking great heaving gasps of breath before he tried to speak. “Stop, please.” He said, face bright red.

 

He smiled, quicksilver, and moved his hands away – one hand falling to his side even as the other reached out to ruffle already mussed hair. “Who am I to disobey an order from my prince?” he asked light-heartedly, softening as Noctis leaned into the touch and Regis reached out to tangle their free hands together.

_Six_ , he loved these two, so much.

 

It was only when Noctis spoke up that he realised that he’d spoken aloud.

 

“Does that mean that you’ll marry us now?”

 

Nyx _choked_. “Wha- I don’t- Little light?”

 

“Cos you love us and that’s what Gladio said people who love each other do ‘n Iggy said the same when I asked him and daddy’s had the ring for _ages_ and he asked me and I said I wanted you to marry us but he hasn’t asked you even though he _promised_ he would and are you gonna marry us yet?” He asked again, scowling – pouting – cutely at them both with crossed arms and looking so much like his father.

 

He glanced at Regis, but his lover looked away sheepishly, an embarrassed blush staining his pale skin even as a small box appeared in the hand holding Noctis in a flash of light. “Marry us?” The King asked softly, echoing his son, and Nyx had the impression that, if he had the arms free, he would be rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

Nyx shook his head in mute shock, reaching out to take the box and flicking it open to see a beautiful tungsten ring with three small stones embedded into the band; each one the same colour as their eyes.

 

It was understated, beautiful, exactly to his tastes, and, knowing Regis as he did, almost certainly extremely expensive. Nyx loved it immediately.

 

“Regis Lucis Caelum,” he began, unsure of exactly what he was going to say despite having known his answer since the moment Noctis had asked. “I am going to hold the fact that your son proposed before you did for the rest of our lives. But yes, you idiot, I’ll marry you.”

 

Regis grinned, bright as the sun, and shifted Noct so that his arms were around his neck so that he could reach out and slip the ring onto his finger before tangling their hands together once more, pulling him in for a gentle kiss that made the kid pressed between them gag in disgust despite his barely hidden glee.

 

“Our son,” he said softly as he pulled back until their foreheads rested together, joy radiating out of every pore of his body.

 

Nyx nodded, unable to contain his dopey grin as he stared down at Noctis, still caught between them both, as the boy wrapped an arm around each of their necks in a hug. “Our son,” he whispered just as softly in agreement.

_“Our son_ ,” he whispered again in awe, pulling them closer and just basking in the sheer love and joy of being surrounded by this part of his family.

 

Best holiday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not gonna lie, I originally started this thing because I felt the need to apologise just a little after wrecking people with the Titus/Nyx thing that I posted yesterday.
> 
> But I also. I just wanted to write something _happy_ after spending the morning watching what was most probably was Andy Murray's last Pro-Tennis match and listening to the radio which is full of people stressing the fuck out over Brexit and the fact that teh government is a piece fo shit and I just.
> 
> As much as I love writing angst - and I do, a lot - I just wanted to write something that was purely fluff for a change.
> 
> So, have said fluff. Becuase we all deserve to be happy.
> 
> (Even if I am fairly certain that me writing pure fluff is a sign of the upcoming actual apocalypse)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, tell me what you think and have a nice day


End file.
